


Apocalypse

by Sollux_Kleinman



Series: Conman/Kleinphy AUs [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Anxiety, Biting, Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gore, M/M, Sad, Survival, Weapons, Zoevan, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU, Conman/Kleinphy





	1. The Backpack

    "Jared, duck!" 

    Without hesitation, the boy did, and sure enough, Connor swung his axe high, decapitating several of the zombies that had surrounded Jared. 

    "Thanks." Jared breathed, popping back up. He barely had enough time to give his boyfriend a kiss before they had to dash off again, heading to the jeep.

    They had to run to catch the jeep, as it was already starting off. With his long legs, Connor jumped in first, then grabbed Jared by his arm and hauled him inside, his knees scraping the rusted metal of the bottom of the jeep in the process. They slammed the door shut as Zoe sped up the car, dodging zombies.

   "Did you get it?" Alana asked from the front seat, turning around so she could look at them.

    "Fuck yeah." Connor slung the backpack off of his shoulder, setting it on the center console. He unzipped it, revealing the stash of goodies he had retrieved from the ground. 

    "I'm so glad I risked my life because some idiot left the trunk open and all of our stuff flew out onto the ground." Jared said sarcastically, sinking into the seat as he panted for breath.

    "It's not my fault!" Evan squeaked, leaning over Connor to he could look Jared in the eyes. "You guys were rushing me!"

    "Oh! We were rushing you? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that organizing the trunk is more important to you than getting bit!" Jared rolled his eyes.

    "That's enough, both of you." Connor shoved Evan off of him. "There's no point in arguing, besides, we have all the stuff now anyway."

    "Where's the map, I need to know where I'm going." Zoe called, swerving to avoid clashing head on with a zombie. Everyone in the car was thrown right, Connor landed on top of Jared.

    "Sorry, babe." Connor sat up and began to dig through the items on the floor, the backpack had spilled in the sudden movement. "Yeah, I have it right here." He leaned forward so he could hand Alana the map. She pushed up her glasses and began to examine it, tracing her finger over the roads.

    "We continue on this road for another seventy miles, we should stop and rest for the night if we spot a place." Alana noted, folding the map back up.

    "Alright, Ev, keep your eyes peeled." Jared stared out the window and was met with only trees.

    "Jare, your knees are all scraped up, we should bandage them." Connor snatched up their medical kit, which was a bunch of loose items in a metal lunchbox.

    "No, they're fine, save the bandages, we might need them later." Jared took the end of his shirt and began to wipe the blood off of his knees.

    "Jared, we're bandaging your knees." Connor said firmly, taking Jared's hand away and tugging Jared's leg into his lap. Jared huffed and crossed his arms, watching Connor wipe the disinfectant on his leg. It stung slightly, making Jared's eyes water as Connor made sure to get every inch of the cut.

    "You okay there, Jare-bear?" Connor asked, reaching a hand up to wipe a tear that had made its way down Jared's cheek.

    "I'm fine." Jared leaned into Connor's touch, pressing his cheek into Connor's hand. 

    "Alright, I'll apply the bandage now." Gently, Connor began to wrap the bandage around Jared's knee, making sure it was loose enough for the boy to still be able to run.

    "Jesus, it's a just a scrape, it's not a life or death wound." Zoe groaned from the front seat.

    "Shut up and drive." Connor snapped, sparking a chorus of singing from everyone else in the car. Connor frowned and finished wrapping Jared's knee. "There, you should be all good now."

    "I was good before, but thank you." Jared leaned forward and press a kiss to Connor's cheek. 

    "Hey, guys, there's a house coming up." Alana pointed. Everyone in the back leaned over the seats to see it.

    "It has an awful lot of windows." Jared bit his lip. "It'd take forever to board all those up."

    "I don't really care, I've been kept up in this car all day and I need something to do." Evan sighed. "Besides, there hasn't been a lot of zombies since we left that town."

    "Yeah, it is pretty isolated... Zoe, pull up to the house." Connor instructed, packing the backpack back up. 

    "Roger." Zoe nodded, pulling into the long driveway of the house. The house did have an awful lot of windows, but it also had a second story, which they could stay in instead and board off the staircase.

   Zoe stopped the car in front of the garage, and everyone sat in silence for a second.

    "What's the plan?" Alana asked quietly, reaching down to grip her crowbar.

    "We all can head inside and check it out, we clear out any zombies and then we can come back to the car and get all our supplies to set the place up." Jared decided, opening the car door. 

    "Sounds good to me." Connor said, following Jared out of the car. Everyone else did the same, each gripping their weapons tightly, Alana with her crowbar, Connor with his axe, Zoe with her machete, Jared with his metal baseball bat, and Evan with his shovel, they'd been meaning to find him a better weapon, but had yet to come across one. 

    Jared carefully made his way up to the door, everyone else on his heel and just as cautious. Holding his bat up, Jared tried the door. For some miraculous reason, it was unlocked, which Jared figured probably came from the family fleeing in a hurry and forgetting to lock the door behind them. 

    He pushed open the door and did a quick survey of the room, it seemed empty. So, he stepped inside, the others stepping in behind him. 

    "Alana, Zoe, Evan, go check upstairs." Connor ordered, moving to Jared's side. "We'll check here." They nodded and Alana lead the way over to the staircase on the far end of the room.

    "Pretty nice place." Jared whistled, swinging his bat. Connor nudged him in his side.

    "Don't relax just yet, that's what gets you killed." He said firmly, deciding to take the lead into the next room.

    "Okay, okay, relax, I'm still keeping my guard up." Jared rested the bat on his shoulder as he followed Connor into the kitchen.

    It was also clear of zombies, and looked to have some cans of food still in the cupboards.

    "Score!" Jared beamed, counting the cans. "Five cans of green beans! Three of corn!"

    "Jared, we'll focus on that later!" Connor whacked him lightly on the back of the head.

    "Sorry, right." Jared straightened himself back up and continued to search the house. They were going into the sitting room when they heard a loud screech from upstairs followed by,

    "Holy fuck, we got a runner!"


	2. Pandora’s Box

Jared didn't waste a second in running to the stairs. Fuck checking every room, fuck caution.

Connor obviously felt the same way, as he ran just as fast as Jared. The two made their way up the stairs and into the room where the screams continued.

Sure enough, when they arrived in the bedroom, they found Evan, Zoe, and Alana. Evan was huddled in a corner, tears in his eyes and hugging his shovel awkwardly, Jared was pretty sure he was the one screaming.

Zoe and Alana, however, were much busier. Alana had pressed the zombie against the wall by its neck with her crowbar. The creature still continued to try and claw her with its hands. Zoe was trying to convince Alana to let go of it so she could decapitate the thing, but Alana was refusing.

"If I let it go it'll bite me!" Alana insisted, struggling to maintain her grip on her crowbar.

    "I won't let that happen, I promise!" Zoe still had her machete ready.

    "Why can't you decapitate it now while I have it pinned?" Alana demanded, her crowbar slipping slightly.

    "Because then I won't be able to get enough momentum to completely take its head off." Zoe looked at Alana pleadingly.

    Jared gripped his bat tightly and made his way fully into the room, making his presence known. 

    Alana glanced back to see who had just entered and completely lost her hold on her crowbar, making it fall to the ground with a big bang. 

    Zoe took this as her opportunity and swung her machete, perfectly swiping at the zombie's throat. In an instant, the head was on the ground. Alana stumbled back as the zombie's body continued to walk forward for another second before crumpling to the ground.

    "Did anybody get bit?" Connor demanded. There was no "what happened.", no "are you okay?", or even "great job."

    Just the question everyone dreaded the most.

   "I'm fine." Evan said, moving from his corner, but still making sure to keep a sizable distance away from the zombie.

"I'm okay too." Zoe make her way over to Evan, where she smoothed her hand over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the boy.

Everyone looked at Alana in anticipation.

"I'm alright." Alana smiled, and everyone soon joined in, relieved grins showing on everyone's faces.

"Okay then, let's finish searching the house. Keep extra cautious, I don't want to repeat this situation." Connor sighed.

With that, everyone resumed their search. Jared and Connor went through the downstairs without incident, and Evan, Alana, and Zoe did the same with the upstairs. Finished with surveying the house, they gathered their items, which were four backpacks full of food and tools, from the car and brought them inside for the night. They began to board off windows before it got too dark.

Jared, however, was scouring the house for useful items.

In the kitchen he had found a grand total of 15 cans, which he was very proud of. 

"Fifteen cans!" Jared beamed. "In one house, can you believe it!"

"Jare, go away, I'm busy." Connor pounded a nail into the board that was covering the staircase.

Upstairs, Jared found Zoe and Evan working on a rather large window. Jared decided to search the closet there so he could talk to them.

"What's up?" Jared asked, digging through hangers filled with women's clothing.

    "Just fulfilling my life's dream, putting up boards." Zoe snickered.

    "I know, it's just none us have really been able to hang out since this all started." Jared found a long scarf that he decided could be useful for covering wounds. "I just wanted to check up on you guys."

    "I guess I'm as okay as I can be." Zoe shrugged. "I still don't think it's completely hit me that nearly everyone I know is dead."

    Evan looked pale and stayed silent.

    "I get that." Jared nodded, finding a small wooden box in the back of the closet. "I try not to think about it, though."

Jared set the box on the bed. It was an unusual little thing, as it had dolphins carved into the top of it and didn't seem to have hinges.

"How do I open it?" Jared wondered, flipping the box over to check the underside.

Evan held his hands out for the box and Jared gladly handed it over, hoping he would have a better idea on how to open it.

"I, I don't know." Evan frowned, pulling at the top of the box.

"Grab your bat and smash it." Zoe suggested.

"No! Then I'd destroy what's inside!" Jared snatched the box away from Evan. "Besides, it's a perfectly nice box, it's probably antique or something."

"Whatever, dude." Zoe grinned, turning away to continue working. Jared wandered out to go find Alana. He found her in the bathroom, boarding up the fogged glass window.

    "Hey, can you open this?" Jared asked, holding the box out to her. Alana glanced back and turned to Jared, gently taking the box from him.

    "Oh! This looks like a puzzle box!" Alana said excitedly, fiddling with it. "My mom got me one of these a couple years ago for my birthday, of course it was a different kind."

    "So, you can open it!" Jared asked excitedly.

   "Oh no, of course not." Alana continued to jiggle the box and tug at it. "It took me months to open my other one, I don't know how long it'll take to open this one."

   Jared frowned, taking the box back. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to work on it." He sighed.

    Jared retreated back to the bedroom, where he continued to work on the puzzle box until the rest of the windows were closed off. The dumb thing was absolutely infuriating, and he had only been at it for an hour.

    "What are you doing, Jare?" Connor strode in, setting his axe by the door.

    "Trying to work this puzzle box." Jared tugged uselessly at it. He was genuinely considering chucking it across the room. Connor smiled, sitting down next to Jared and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

    "Why don't you take a break, huh?" Connor asked lightly. Jared felt torn, on one hand, he had his hot boyfriend next to him of which he hardly ever had enough time to give him the proper attention he deserved, but on the other hand, this fucking box was literally the worst thing he'd ever experienced.

And he had been stuck in a car listening to Evan name off trees all day.

Oh yeah, and the zombie thing too.

    "Fine." Jared hardly bothered to set it down gently, he just let it flop to the ground. Maybe the box needed to be a little manhandled before it opened.

“It’s been forever since it was just us.” Connor murmured, leaning in close to press their lips together. “I’ve missed our alone time.” Jared kissed back, he was in no way opposed to some make out time with Connor. Connor gently began to back Jared up against the headboard, his fingers tangling in Jared’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful-“ Connor began to mumble when Evan walked into the room.

“Can we get some help with the map, you know the most about it and we want to make sure we’re on schedule.” Evan said, unaware or maybe not caring that Jared and Connor were trying to have some alone time.

Jared shut his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. His patience was already worn thin from the box. 

These fucking people. 

“Yeah, be right out.” Jared groaned, rubbing his forehead. He could already feel a stress headache forming. Evan nodded and trotted out of the room.

“It’s fine, we can continue some other time.” Connor said, though he sounded just as disappointed as Jared felt.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Jared sat up, taking another moment to control himself. “Alright, let’s go.” He gave Connor a kiss on the cheek and took his hand, heading to where the others were gathered. They all looked up at him as he entered.

Jared didn’t know how exactly he had become leader of the group, but he had. Maybe it was because he was bossy, maybe it was his knowledge of video game zombies, or maybe it was because he had suggested heading to the Raven Rock Mountain Complex.

Sure, it was only a rumor that Raven Rock housed a secret underground city in case the event of an apocalypse occurred, but Jared had figured it was their best bet. Where else were they supposed to go?

“What’s the matter?” Jared asked, sitting down. The map was sprawled our across the floor. Their route was traced with faded black sharpie.

“We left High Bridge at around five, but we were supposed to arrive in Bloomsbury an hour later.” Alana blinked at him. “This doesn’t look like Bloomsbury.”

“So, we took a wrong turn then?” Jared buried his face in his hands. The last thing they needed was another drawback.

“Yes, but all we need to do is figure out where we are and then we can get back to where we’re supposed to be.” Alana said lightly, clearly picking up on Jared’s frustration.

“Alright, we’ll continue on the road we’re on right now tomorrow and wait until we see a sign that tells us where we are. From there we can figure out where we need to be.” Jared plucked himself off of the floor and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to sleep, I suggest you all do the same. Zo, you got first watch.”

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Evan asked, gesturing towards their pile of cans that Jared had been proud of only a couple hours earlier.

“Not tonight, save my share for when we really need it.” Jared walked off to the bedroom. He knew that soon everyone else would clump inside to sleep, they all refused to sleep alone, it was safer that way, and knew he would get pissy when they did so. He hoped he would fast asleep by the time they gathered inside.

Connor leaned on the doorframe, watching as Jared kicked off one shoe and got angry when the other didn’t come off as easily. Jared tugged at the shoe, muttering a string of cuss words.

“Watch the language.” Connor teased. Jared finally was able to slip the shoe off and throw it across the room. Jared ignored Connor’s comment, climbing into the bed and forcing himself to shut his eyes, to shut his mind off.

Connor’s eyes went soft as he saw Jared bit his lip and start to cry softly. He strode across the room, easily kicking both his shoes off as he never bothered to tie them, and climbed into bed with Jared, spooning the boy from behind.

“I never asked to be leader.” Jared sobbed quietly.

“I know, but they needed one.” Connor pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “Who else would they have chosen?”

“You.” Jared wiped his tears with the blanket.

“Me?” Connor’s chuckle was low and rumbling. “I’m cold, nobody wants a leader who doesn’t show sympathy.”

“You’re very sympathetic.” Jared argued, rolling over so he could look Connor in the eyes. Connor noticed how the boy’s eyes were still red and swollen, he ran a finger along his jaw.

“Only to the people I love.” He murmured.

Jared gave a soft smile and buried his face in Connor’s chest. Soon, Jared’s breathing went even. Connor sat awake, waiting for the others to come to the room for some sleep.


End file.
